


I got that Cat Scratch Fever tonight

by sadkittiehours



Series: Brendon the Cat That Turned Human verse [3]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 03:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadkittiehours/pseuds/sadkittiehours
Summary: Ryan spends two days straight in bed with Brendon, and he can't do it anymore. The kittens are secure away from the house with Pete and Patrick, Ryan has taken medical leave from work, and no one has come anywhere near the house. Ryan thinks he's going to die from dehydration.While Brendon is asleep in one of his very infrequent cat naps—Ryan winces at the pun—Ryan sneaks on a pair of boxers and heads to the living room, phone in hand.Spencer finally answers on the fifth ring. "Fucking what, Ross? Aren't you supposed to be in bed with your wife?" he asks snottily. If Ryan didn't love him so much, he'd stop talking to him."I need you and Jon to come over here ASAP," he says carefully. He's not really sure what reaction he's going to get.
Relationships: Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie, Ryan Ross/Spencer Smith/Brendon Urie/Jon Walker, Spencer Smith/Jon Walker
Series: Brendon the Cat That Turned Human verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213340





	I got that Cat Scratch Fever tonight

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was taken off the [ Big God Damn Masterlist](https://fobfics.tumblr.com/post/34177428707/okubyokitsunes-big-goddamn-masterlistpdf/) you can use that link to download the pdf of almost 500 pages of bandom fic.

Ryan spends two days straight in bed with Brendon, and he can't do it anymore. The kittens are secure away from the house with Pete and Patrick, Ryan has taken medical leave from work, and no one has come anywhere near the house. Ryan thinks he's going to die from dehydration. 

While Brendon is asleep in one of his very infrequent cat naps—Ryan winces at the pun—Ryan sneaks on a pair of boxers and heads to the living room, phone in hand. 

Spencer finally answers on the fifth ring. "Fucking what, Ross? Aren't you supposed to be in bed with your wife?" he asks snottily. If Ryan didn't love him so much, he'd stop talking to him. 

"I need you and Jon to come over here ASAP," he says carefully. He's not really sure what reaction he's going to get. 

"What for?" Spencer asks suspiciously. "Is he done being a freak, yet? I thought you said it lasted like a week." 

Ryan sighs and buries a hand in his hair. "Yeah, it does. That's why I need you guys here." 

Spencer is suspiciously silent for a few seconds before saying, sounding bewildered, "Excuse me?" 

"Seriously. I can't do this myself anymore," Ryan says, sounding more exhausted than he ever remembers being in his life. "I'm going to die from sex-related complications, Spencer. You don't want me to die, do you? C'mon. You owe me." 

"So you want me to come over and fuck your boyfriend? What the fuck? Has he screwed you stupid?" 

Ryan rolls his eyes. "No. And not just you. You and Jon. Maybe it'll end quicker if it's all four of us. You know cats are meant to have multiple partners, right?" 

"Ryan. He's not a cat anymore. He doesn't need anything. I think you should put him on some sort of medication, since he's clearly unbalanced," Spencer says. 

"Jesus Christ, Spencer," Ryan snaps. "Just get Jon and get the fuck over here, okay? Damn." He hangs up the phone just in time to hear Brendon calling out to him from the bedroom. "Coming!" he shouts back. He stands up wearily and heads back to the bedroom like a man on death row. 

\---

Brendon blinks and looks over Ryan's shoulder. "Who's at the door?" he pants, rubbing against Ryan's leg even while he talks. 

The cavalry, Ryan doesn't say, even though he wants to. "I need to go answer that. No, damnit, Bren. I need to go." He pushes Brendon away from him and springs off of the bed, pulling on a pair of boxers and getting out of the room quickly before Brendon pounces on him again—Ryan has enough rug burn for one day. 

He knows Brendon is pouting and probably jerking himself off, which is a weird combination, but he stops thinking about it when he opens the door. Spencer and Jon are there and even though Spencer is scowling at him and Jon looks confused, Ryan is so happy to see them. 

"Holy shit, I think I love you," he says, wrapping them both in a hug. He leans against them more than he means, but he's just tired. 

"Jesus, Ryan, what happened to your chest?" Spencer asks, prodding a bruise under a set of bite marks, next to some scratches. There are matching everything on his back and thighs. He would feel like a battered wife if he wasn't getting off so much. 

"Brendon happened," Ryan whispers, afraid that Brendon is standing behind him, listening. "Look. I'm really glad you're here. You don't have to, but I would really appreciate it."

Jon lifts his eyebrows, clearly surprised. "So you really want us to do your boyfriend?" Ryan nods wearily. "Won't that, y'know, fuck up our friendship or something? Don't get me wrong, you two are sexy and I'm all about string-free sex, but...I kinda like having you guys as friends, more." 

Ryan shrugs and shift a little uncomfortably. "Well, I mean. It's not like we haven't talked about it, before, Brendon and I. I just...y'know, didn't think it would actually happen." He gives Spencer an apologetic look. "He thinks your stomach is sexy, and he thinks Jon's beard would feel nice against his thighs." 

Both of their cheeks redden, Spencer's in anger and Jon in embarrassment. Ryan thinks it's endearing. 

"Ryan?" Brendon asks, walking into the room. 

Ryan turns to looks at him and is glad he at least put boxers on at least. He looks confused, if a little drugged, almost. And he's clearly tenting his boxers. Jon clears his throat and Spencer is suspiciously looking away. 

"What's going on?" he goes to take another step into the room, but stops, and Ryan knows how much effort it's taking him not to jump one of them. 

Shooting a desperate look at Jon and Spencer, Ryan shrugs. "Um. Well, see." 

"Ryan invited us over," Jon says easily, scratching his head in a sheepish manner.

"Why?" Brendon asks, looking at Ryan with even more confusion written all over his face. Ryan told him when he was in heat they wouldn't have visitors, so this is probably throwing him off. He sort of wants to give Brendon a hug, but it's not worth the risk. 

"Let's go to the bedroom," Spencer cuts in, cheeks still red, but looking them all in the eye. His decision clearly swings the vote for Jon, and he nods. Brendon stares at Ryan until he smiles. 

"Really?" Brendon sounds hopeful and Ryan wonders why he never did this, before. 

"Yeah, of course." Ryan herds them all towards the bedroom, and watches Brendon shake in obvious excitement. 

\---

"Jesus fucking Christ, you weren't kidding," Spencer pants, face and chest wet with sweat. Brendon's legs are thrown over over his shoulder while he fucks him, as hard as he possibly can. Brendon's spread out on the bed, head tilted back so he can swallow Jon all the way down to the root. 

Jon grips Brendon's hair with one hand, moaning. "Oh, God. Your mouth," he says, rubbing his thumb back and forth across Brendon's mouth. It's swollen red, stretched around his cock obscenely. 

"Yeah," Ryan says, short of breath. Brendon had just jacked him off for twenty minutes straight—it hurt in a good way, with how over-sensitive he was from orgasming more times than he knew that day. 

He doesn't really know how much long they've all been in bed since Spencer and Jon's arrival, but he knows between them they've come about seventeen times. Brendon had at least eight of those. 

Ryan is just amazed that Brendon's body can do this. That he can get it up again and again with barely any rest between. It's like his body shuts down all other non-vital functions—he doesn't eat much, he doesn't sleep, he rarely needs to use the bathroom. He just keeps getting hard. 

Even Jon and Spencer are looking tired, but they're still wide-eyed with awe. They seem amazed at Brendon's ability to bend his body any way he can to get fucked, so he can suck someone's cock, so he can fist himself. 

The first time, Jon looked surprised when he came just watching Brendon ride Spencer. He didn't even touch himself. When Ryan was done sleeping for a week, he would never let Jon live it down. 

Spencer makes a sort of stupid face when he comes, but it's also sort of sexy. Ryan's cock gives a little twitch of interest, but it's too spent to actually get hard again. Brendon arches and makes the most obscene noises around Jon, swallowing repeatedly until Jon comes with an almost pained groan. Brendon comes without a hand on his cock. 

The room is full of panting. Jon is sprawled against the headboard, looking two seconds away from passing out. Spencer is on his back, arm thrown over his eyes, his entire chest moving up and down. Brendon blinks once, twice, then yawns before curling up and grabbing Ryan's free hand. 

Ryan is completely still for a second, watching Brendon with wide eyes. His back moves evenly with his breathing. He cracks one eye open and looks at Ryan with a confused smile. "What?" he asks, voice completely hoarse. It sends a shiver down Ryan's back. 

"You need a nap?" he asks hesitantly. Jesus, he wants a nap. 

Brendon shakes his head but before Ryan has a chance to be upset, he says, "No, I think I'm going to go to bed for the night. I'm really tired." 

Relief fills Ryan's whole body and he smiles back. "Yeah, sounds good." 

He curls up around Brendon, Jon and Spencer eventually moving to curl up with them as well. Ryan can feel his exhaustion settling in for a long haul, and he lets it take him gladly. 

\---

Ryan takes Brendon aside the next morning while Jon and Spencer are bickering over what to make for breakfast. Brendon is still smiling at something Jon said and Ryan can't help but smile back. "This is okay, right?" he asks, cupping Brendon's cheek. "Those two being here. You're really okay with that?" Now that Brendon's not thinking with his dick for the first time in three days, Ryan really needs to know. 

Brendon hums to himself for a moment, watching the other two smack each others hands away from pans and spatulas. Finally, he nods and looks back at Ryan. "I liked having them there. It felt more natural. Not that I don't love just you," he says, pressing a kiss to Ryan's mouth chastely. "I think we could be good with them. And they'd definitely be good for us." He nods again, looking resolute. 

Nodding, Ryan looks back at Jon and Spencer, who have started to ignore the food in favour of making out against the counter. He grabs Brendon's hand and pulls him into the kitchen. "You're telling the kids," he says happily. 

He ignores Brendon's outraged, "No fair!" and sits down, pulling Brendon onto his lap. He smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was taken off the [ Big God Damn Masterlist](https://fobfics.tumblr.com/post/34177428707/okubyokitsunes-big-goddamn-masterlistpdf/) you can use that link to download the pdf of almost 500 pages of bandom fic.


End file.
